The Marauders' Rivals
by moi2
Summary: In the Marauders' Hogwarts days, they have a rival gang of Slytherins, including Snape. An original idea fanfiction. Lots of pranks! R/R
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: HP and co. belong to J.K. Rowling and WB.  
  
You'll like this. It's funny but not caffeine-high funny. Read? Review! -moi  
^_^  
  
Marauders¹ Rivals - Chapter 1 - The First Meeting  
³James, you have a letter!²  
James, only eleven years old, ran up to his mother and snatched the letter.  
He had been waiting for it all summer.  
The letter had green ink, but James didn¹t notice this as he tore open his  
letter. ³Yes, this is it, Mom!²  
³Yes, I know, dear,² his mother said, but James was too into the letter  
already.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
James wasn¹t surprised at all at this, but he was excited. He was becoming  
worried that he wouldn¹t get his letter and be considered a Squib.  
³London at September 1st, eh?² his father said. ³I should talk to the  
Blacks, isn¹t Sirius your age, James?²  
³Yeah, I¹d like to meet him there. How are we getting there? Portkey?  
Brooms?²  
³Car. Aww, James, I¹m sorry,² seeing the look of disappointment on James¹s  
face. ³You aren¹t allowed brooms your first year anyway.²  
***  
So James and his father picked up Sirius on their way to Platform 9 3/4.  
Sirius lived 10 miles away, but their fathers were ministry co-workers, so  
they had been friends for quite a while.  
³Sirius! Hey!²  
³James, look at this.² Sirius whispered. ³It¹s a Put-Outer. At our summer  
vacation to Hogsmeade, I got this at Zonko¹s. You know where that is,  
right?²  
James nodded. He knew Sirius loved pranks and practical jokes. ³Isn¹t that  
the thing that stops Muggle lights from working?²  
³Yeah.² said Sirius. ³I bet we can give some people a scare by putting out  
the light in their compartment.²  
James grinned. He knew Sirius wouldn¹t miss a chance to laugh.  
As they arrived at King¹s Cross Station, Sirius stared at another boy as  
James was borrowing a cart for his trunk.  
³See that pale boy with the blond hair? Doesn¹t he look like a Malfoy?²  
³Oh yeah.² James said as he stared at the boy in disgust. Mr. Malfoy was a  
Ministry wizard whom this boy looked identical to. James¹s father thought  
Mr. Malfoy and his family were power-hungry jerks.  
The young Malfoy was walking alone to the area between platforms 9 and 10.  
Sirius and James put their trunks and luggage in the cart. James¹s dad had  
an urgent assignment and had to leave them.  
Sirius pushed the cart towards the two platforms. Malfoy was walking toward  
the barrier. ³Sirius, no,² James said, but it was too late, Sirius pushed  
the cart at high speeds towards Malfoy. Suddenly Malfoy was gone, and then  
same with the cart.  
³Where...what? My bag?² Sirius said, bewildered.  
³The barrier.² James said boredly, and walked through it.  
³Oh, that how you get to the platform. I was wondering, my dad never told  
me,² Sirius said, but no one heard him. He followed James.  
³Look what you¹ve done now.² James said.  
Sirius was looking in amazement at the Hogwarts Express, but then snapped  
into reality. ³Uh oh...² he groaned.  
The cart had ran into Malfoy, but he wasn¹t that hurt. He was, though,  
glaring at the boys with a angriness James had never seen anyone have  
before. Malfoy snapped out his wand and cried, ³Wingardium Leviosa!² James  
and Sirius¹s bags starting rising further away and away. ³Gee, I need to  
practice that,² Malfoy said, ³but it serves you right.²  
James was ready to curse the boy, but he didn¹t know any spells. However,  
Sirius yelled, ³Tarantalegra!² Lucius started wobbling his legs, which were  
no longer in control, and ran into the cart which went rolling away.  
The cart ran into a greasy-haired boy who looked like he had been watching  
them the whole time. ³Tsk tsk. I thought there was no magic allowed before  
school. SERPERT!²  
A large man wearing emerald green robes and a sour look on his face came at  
the boy¹s call. He looked up and saw the two trunks, which were still rising  
almost out of view. ³Okay, which one of you...²  
³Them.² The greasy-haired boy sneered and pointed and James and Sirius. The  
man with the green robes lowered the trunks and healed Malfoy¹s jelly-legs.  
³Come along, Lucius.² The greasy-haired boy pulled Malfoy along and into  
the train.  
³My name¹s Professor Serpert. You shouldn¹t use magic here. If I hear  
another peep out of you, I¹ll be sure to give you a failing grade in my  
class.² Sirius, who looked very small compared to Serpert, was actually  
looking scared. ³Move along, then.²  
³I told you not to...² James warned as he and Sirius walked onto the train.  
³It was a good idea, but not when you¹re surrounded by adults and  
distractions.²  
There were no empty compartments left because of their ordeal with Lucius  
Malfoy and Serpert, so they walked onto the closest to empty one. All there  
was in their compartment was a nervous-looking boy with light brown hair and  
shabby clothes who looked like he could do with a good laugh.  
³Sirius Black here...didn¹t you know this compartment was reserved?² Sirius  
said.  
The other boy got up to leave the compartment, but Sirius just slapped him  
on the back. ³Just kidding, dude!² The boy looked up at him nervously.  
Sirius sat down.  
James walked in and said politely, ³James Potter.²  
³Remus Lupin,² the boy said. They shook hands, not noticing Sirius  
muttering something.  
Suddenly Sirius burst into a fit of giggles. James looked down at his hand  
and it was sprouting flowers. It must have been very weird to shake, he  
thought. He laughed too, and even Remus joined along. The flowers eventually  
fell to the ground and disappeared.  
³He¹s harmless,² James muttered to Remus. ³You get used to him, and that¹s  
when the fun starts.²  
Remus smiled. Sirius finally stopped laughing, and they all started talking  
about their parents and what they expected about Hogwarts.  
The train had been moving for half an hour when the light in their  
compartment went out.  
Sirius fell into a fit of giggles and the other two boys joined, too. They  
heard a new unfamiliar laugh. Sirius turned the light back on. A short, fat  
boy was sitting in the corner.  
³P-Peter Pettigrew.² He shook Sirius¹s hand and instead got a handful of  
flowers. They all laughed. Sirius explained the Put-Outer and James gave  
Peter the same ³warning² he had given Remus about Sirius. Soon they all got  
settled in.  
³Why don¹t we have some fun with this thing,² Sirius said while holding out  
the Put-Outer. James smiled, Remus beamed at Sirius, and Peter chortled  
stupidly. The four of them left their compartment and stood outside the next  
one.  
Sirius clicked the Put-Outer. Inside the compartment they heard grumbling,  
then a sour voice, then a seat squeak as if a heavy weight was pulled off of  
it.  
³It¹s Serpert, James, run!² Sirius said and they tore across the aisle to  
the back of the train. Peter hobbled behind them.  
They reached a compartment and listened through the door.  
³My dad said he¹d teach me curses, but no, he said he had Ministry  
business.²  
³Have you heard of Thetimus?²  
³Ooh, I have! Some guy was cursing everyone but I came to the rescue an-²  
³Shut up, Lockhart! Do you know what it does, Mulciber?²  
³The one that makes your legs go crazy?²  
³No, that¹s Tantallegra, you guys don¹t know anything!²  
³That¹s that kid with the weird hair!² Sirius whispered to James.  
³The perfect victim!² James replied.  
Sirius clicked the Put-Outer.  
³Oh, is this what it does, Severus?²  
³No, I didn¹t say anything, Mulciber. Who did that?²  
Lucius Malfoy, who was in the compartment, could hear laughing outside, so  
he drew out his wand and said, ³Alohomora!²  
The door didn¹t open, so Lucius simply pushed it open.  
³Oh, not you again,² he said, as he saw Sirius and James in front of the  
open door.  
³Hey Lucius, looks like you got Lockhart to shut up,² said a pale boy with  
black hair. He gestured to another boy with curly blond hair.  
³Hery hunny, Hulciver,² said Lockhart, whose mouth seemed glued open  
because Lucius had misaimed in the dark.  
³Thetimus!² the greasy haired boy said. The spell hit Sirius, and he  
started to sprout leaves from his hair and his arms locked to his body,  
which looked like it was turning into bark. ³The tree curse, you idiots,²  
the greasy-haired boy said.  
³Furnuculus!² said Remus. The greasy haired boy hadn¹t noticed him, so he  
was hit and started sprouting boils along his face.  
³What should I do, Snape?² the pale boy with the black hair said.  
³Leave it that way.² James joked. ³Those boils match your hair, Snape.²  
³Allow me, Mulciber.² said Lucius. ³Petrificus Totalus!²  
James stood frozen, then fell over lifelessly.  
Peter jumped in. He didn¹t know any magic, being muggle-born, but he had  
once seen a man use a certain spell. ³Di-D-Diffindo!² he stammered.  
There was a tearing noise, and all the boys turned to look at Lockhart,  
whose pants had fallen down. He was wearing bright red boxers with white  
hearts of different sizes. This combined with the fact that his mouth was  
still wide open made him look ridiculously stupid.  
Now, Sirius was covered in bark and leaves, James was lying motionlessly on  
the floor, Snape had boils all over his face, and Lockhart was too red-faced  
to have any other feelings. But Lucius and Mulciber had kill-looks on their  
face, and Remus and Peter were the next victims.  
Serpert, who had finally found the pranksters, came up then, to Peter and  
Remus¹s relief (or maybe horror). ³All right, what now?² He stopped and  
stared at Lockhart, who still hadn¹t pulled up his pants. ³Finite  
Incatatem!² He waved his wand around and healed Sirius, James, Snape¹s  
boils, and Lockhart¹s mouth.  
Lockhart quickly pulled his pants up and said, ³Sorry, the lights went out,  
so these people started fighting. I tried to stop them, but I-²  
³Shut up, Lockhart,² Sirius said in a voice that mocked Snape¹s. He had  
just recovered from a fit of laughing because he hadn¹t seen Lockhart¹s  
boxers until he was healed.  
³Accio!² Serpert said and he took the Put-Outer from Sirius. ³Okay, you  
two,² He grabbed Lucius and Lockhart and pushed them into another  
compartment. ³I expect you to stay in this compartment.² He returned to the  
one with the rest of the boys. ³You two, stay here.² he said to Snape and  
Mulciber. ³Come with me, you four.² He took Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter  
to near the compartment where the four had met. He pushed Peter and Remus  
into the compartment next to theirs and Sirius and James returned to their  
original compartment.  
Once Serpert had left, though, Peter and Remus went back into the  
compartment with Sirius and James.  
³Did you hear Lockhart, guys?² James asked. ³He was rambling on about  
something to Malfoy, serves him right.² They all laughed.  
³And Snape and Mulciber are left in the dark,² Sirius said. He might have  
been cursed, but had made new friends and laughed a lot. James was also  
content. The year was off to a pretty good start. 


	2. In The Great Hall

Marauders¹ Rivals - Chapter Two - In the Great Hall  
Disclaimer: See last chapter  
  
They all traditionally went on the boat ride across the lake to Hogwarts.  
James and his new friends shared one while Malfoy, Snape, Mulciber, and  
Lockhart shared one too.  
³Ahh, time to relax.² Sirius laid back on his part of the boat which he  
shared with Peter. Peter didn¹t look like he was bound to relax, he  
shuddered in the corner of the boat which seemed to bob a lot.  
The boat automatically took them to an underground cave which led up to the  
castle. They were greeted by Professor McGonagall who led them into the  
Great Hall. People were buzzing excitedly who were seated already. The first  
years went up so the whole school could see him. Then the sorting started.  
After a few names, McGonagall shouted, ³Black, Sirius!²  
The had stayed on his head, then shot off it with extreme force.  
³Too bad he hasn¹t been sorted,² Snape said. ³Or he¹d have so many points  
taken off his house.²  
³Hope he¹s not in Slytherin,² Malfoy drawled. ³That¹s where I¹m going,  
think of the points he¹d lose for us.²  
James had been talking to Sirius about it on the train, he was going to put  
a Filibuster¹s Firework in the Sorting Hat.  
The hat finally landed after fluttering down. There was a large round of  
applause from the students. Professor McGonagall, who had a very stern look  
on her face, reluctantly gave the hat back to Sirius. After a minute or so,  
he was sorted into Gryffindor.  
After the C¹s and D¹s, McGonagall yelled, ³Evans, Lily!²  
A proud, but scared looking girl with red hair was sorted into Gryffindor.  
A few more names were called, then ³Lockhart, Gilderoy!²  
The hat had to think for a moment, then called out ³Slytherin!²  
Lockhart immediately sat down at the Slytherin table and started rambling  
on about how he¹d wrestled a werewolf at age 10.  
³Lupin, Remus!²  
Remus nervously got up. He was a half-blood, and his witch mother had gone  
to school in a different country, so he had no idea what he would be sorted  
into. After a few seconds, he was sorted into Gryffindor.  
³Malfoy, Lucius!²  
Malfoy had barely put the hat on when it yelled, ³Slytherin!² He grinned  
and ran to the Slytherin table.  
³Mulciber, Vladimir!²  
The pale boy with the black hair slowly walked up to the hat. He was sorted  
into Slytherin.  
After a few more names, ³Pettigrew, Peter² was called, so he got up and put  
on the hat, and was sorted into Gryffindor (Him, brave? Sirius thought).  
³Potter, James!²  
James was sorted into Gryffindor quickly, that was where his parents came  
from.  
Then there was ³Rosier, Narcissa!² (³Slytherin!²) and ³Skeeter, Rita!²  
(³Slytherin!²) then ³Snape, Severus!² was called.  
Snape sneered at James and Sirius when he was being sorted, then was called  
into ³Slytherin!²  
³If he¹s not careful he¹s going to turn the Sorting Hat into the Snorting  
Hat,² Sirius said.  
James chuckled. Peter snorted. ³Looks like Malfoy already did the job!²  
Sirius added.  
The rest of the students were sorted, and the feast started.  
Peter started drooling on his plate as the food appeared. He was very  
hungry and by his appearance, was a major food lover. They all dug in.  
At the Slytherin table, the boys were talking about curses.  
³Have you heard of the choking curse?² Malfoy said.  
³I know it, Lucius.² Snape said.  
³Oh yeah, when I had a vacation in Albania, I went into a village and th-²  
³Shut up, Lockhart.² Mulciber said coldly. He turned to the other boys.  
³You know, he could be good for something. His rambling works better than  
anti-muggle charms.²  
³The curse would be good to use on Potter or Black,² Snape said. ³Follow  
me!²  
The four boys walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood by James.  
³Cekomalis!² Snape said as James was eating a piece of chicken.  
James choked, but a fifth-year Gryffindor boy pointed his wand at James¹s  
throat and cried, ³Accio!²  
James recovered. A chewed up blob came out of James¹s mouth and landed on  
his plate. Many people said ³Eeew!²  
Sirius got up, pointed his wand at Snape, and said ³Thetimus!² Snape  
started turning into a tree, but now he sprouted little apples too. ³Learned  
it from the victim.² Sirius said coolly. He picked an apple of Snape (³too  
greasy!²) and chucked it at Mulciber.  
Soon, there was a apple fight between Remus, Peter, James, Sirius and  
Malfoy, Mulciber, Lockhart. It was finally broken up by Dumbledore,  
McGonagall, and Serpert. ³I guess they¹ve had too many Cauldron Cakes,²  
Dumbledore chuckled. McGonagall and Serpert didn¹t find this funny. ³The  
school year hasn¹t started yet, so no points will be taken. Boys will be  
boys. I do want you to return to your common rooms,² Dumbledore said.  
Serpert looked like Christmas had been canceled. He led the Slytherin boys  
out of the great hall.  
³But I didn¹t finish my meal!² Peter whined.  
³You may take your plate with you. Come with me,² said McGonagall.  
She led them to the common room and told them the password.  
Soon they boys got settled into the armchairs.  
³I¹m better at Thetimus than Snape!² Sirius sang.  
³You should let him wash his hair before you do that again,² James said.  
³My hands are greasy from those apples.²  
³I hope Hogwarts is this fun all the time!² Remus exclaimed.  
Soon the rest of the Gryffindors came in. Sirius was becoming popular,  
putting a firework in the Sorting Hat and turning Snape into the tree.  
A fifth-year prefect told Remus to see Madam Pomfrey. ³Who? Where?² he  
said. It was werewolf business, obviously, though the prefect didn¹t know  
this. James and Sirius were becoming popular and Sirius thought this was a  
great place to play pranks. They had made new friends too...which will lead  
up to more exciting events...  



	3. Suspicions and Privileges

The Marauders¹ Rivals - Chapter 3 - Suspicions and Privileges  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
It was now Christmas Break for Hogwarts in James¹s first year. James had  
begun to notice that Remus was disappearing every month. Remus also wanted  
to stay at Hogwarts for the break ³for safety reasons,² so James, Sirius,  
and Peter kept him company. Lucius Malfoy and his friends were also staying  
over the break so Sirius called this ³the perfect opportunity for a prank.²  
They had played many mild pranks, mostly on these Slytherins, since the  
beginning of school. They didn¹t get too many points off, because they were  
mostly in the corridors at this time and they used excuses like, ³No, I was  
only trying to curse that fly in his soup!²  
James had been doing quite well in classes. He expected to do at least  
average, since he was getting his parents¹ support. Malfoy was doing the  
same (James was always hearing him brag in Potions) and seemed to be  
competing with James both prank- and grade-wise. Remus and Snape had pretty  
good grades. Sirius, Mulciber, and Lockhart seemed to get average grades,  
while Peter was always begging Remus for help, since he was below average.  
Their worst class was Professor Serpert teaching Potions. He picked on  
everyone except Malfoy and Snape during the Gryffindor-Slytherin double  
class, trying to find something wrong with everyone¹s concoctions. ³Black,  
the ground beetles go in first, no, you may not have Potter finish it for  
you!² was basically what he said every day. Once, he said to Peter, ³You  
messed up again! You should be more like Mr. Snape!² Remus then muttered  
under his breath to Peter, ³Like you¹d be seen with his hair,² but Serpert  
heard him and gave Remus and Peter detentions. No one seemed to get good  
grades in his class (except Snape and Malfoy) because of this.  
The Gryffindors who were staying over the break had thrown a party on the  
first day (³Yahoo! No Serpert for a week!) and they were very cheery. It  
turned out that Remus and Peter¹s detentions were on December 26. ³Great,  
just to ruin our perfect break with Serpert giving you guys detentions,²  
Sirius growled.  
Christmas had been fun though. Sirius¹s favorite present was a penknife  
that could cut any rope and untie any knot, and James got an Invisibility  
Cloak from his father. Peter had gotten a big box of chocolates from his  
mother (which Sirius had charmed so the box kept refilling itself), and  
Remus got an book called Hexes ‹ Casting and Dodging: Impress your friends!  
³Or maybe frustrating your enemies,² Sirius said while grinning evilly.  
On Christmas Day in the afternoon, the Slytherins headed out onto the  
grounds.  
³Oh, good, it¹s cloudy,² Mulciber said.  
³That list of curses my dad sent me should come in handy if the Gryffindor  
boys come out!² Malfoy grinned.  
³Ooh, are we doing a snowball fight?² Lockhart said anxiously.  
It was perfect conditions for one, the grounds were covered in snow and the  
sun wasn¹t shining so the snow wouldn¹t melt all over their cloaks.  
Snape spotted Lily Evans building a snowman and aimed his wand at the  
snowman¹s head. ³Watch the mudblood. Exporamus!² he said while aiming at the  
snowman¹s head. The head exploded, and snow flew everywhere. Lily was  
knocked back, and the carrot was lodged in her nose.  
The Slytherins burst into laughter. ³Look, here come the Gryffindors,²  
Mulciber warned.  
Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus headed out onto the ground and were soon  
spotted by the Slytherins. Sirius scooped up some snow and pegged Snape in  
the back. Lockhart already had a snowball in his hand and hit Peter in the  
groin.  
James hired Peter to be the ³bait² and run around the Slytherins while he,  
Sirius and Remus built them a snow fort.  
³Did you study up on your hexes, Remie?² Sirius asked.  
³Don¹t call me that!² Remus replied. ³Yes, I know enough of them to get  
those boys mad.²  
³Perfect,² James said.  
Peter ran up behind him, panting. ³Your turn....eeh uhh...to dodge,² he  
gasped.  
The Slytherins now had built a pretty stupid looking wall of their own.  
³Need any help?² said a voice behing them. Sirius turned around to be face  
to face with Lily, and he turned scarlet.  
³Uhem, sh-sure,² he stuttered.  
³Cool!² Lily said, and she made a snowball, popped up behind their now  
completed wall, and hit Mulciber in the ear. He shrieked in surprise.  
³They¹re such jerks,² she added.  
Remus whispered something into James¹s ear.  
³Save it for yourself,² James muttered back. ³I have a better idea.²  
He threw a snowball at Snape, and also aimed a spell at him behind a the  
ball he threw.  
After the ball hit Snape, he rose eight feet into the air and stayed frozen  
there.  
³Wingardium Leviosa,² James explained. ³He never saw it coming. He can¹t  
move, and there¹s no wall in the way, so let¹s pelt him.²  
So they did. Lily got a good blow all over his face (³Serves him right,  
after what he did to me!²), and Sirius got several strong shots in his  
stomach.  
Malfoy and Lockhart were jumping, trying to grab on to Snape¹s leg, but  
were unsuccessful. Remus threw a shot that bounced off Snape¹s leg and went  
down the back of Malfoy¹s robes. His reaction to this was jumping high  
enough to grab on to Snape¹s leg with a tight grip. He hung there without  
bringing Snape down, and Snape snapped, ³Let go, you prat! That hurts and  
it¹s not helping!²  
Then, to Snape¹s luck and James¹s horror, Professor Serpert came out onto  
the ground and walked toward the Slytherins. He lowered Snape and Malfoy.  
Then he gave a death-look toward the Gryffindors. Instead of giving them  
detentions though, he joined the Slytherins in the snowball fight. Then, to  
the Gryffindor¹s relief, some sixth years joined their side.  
³Serpert has given us too many detentions,² they explained. ³We¹ll be glad  
to help.²  
Remus taught them a few hexes to place behind snowballs. One hex made all  
of the snowballs Lockhart threw turn around and hit him, while another made  
Mulciber flash different colors when he was hit. The Slytherins returned  
curses though, like one that made their snowball grow so large it almost  
crushed Peter. Well, they sure had fun.  
³Aiee! The sun¹s coming out!² Mulciber yelped. ³I need to drink my p-, er,  
I mean put on sunscreen!² he said, and ran up into the castle.  
Everyone stared at him, except Serpert, who did not seem surprised.  
Finally, it was time to go in. ³Darn, it¹s too bad that Gagumo hex didn¹t  
work,² Sirius said. ³It sounded cool!²  
They used and played with their presents that evening and the next day, so  
soon it was the evening of December 26th.  
³&@%$, you guys have your detentions!² Sirius whined.  
³Relax. We can test my new cloak and maybe help them!² James replied.  
Remus and Peter headed down into the Potions dungeon for their punishment.  
James and Sirius followed invisibly.  
³Okay, boys.² Professor Serpert said. ³You have to clean all of these.²  
Remus and Peter glanced at the classroom. There were lots of cauldrons,  
vases, goblets and such scattered on the tables.  
³By hand, no magic,² Serpert added.  
At this, James and Sirius both muttered a cleaning charm and waved their  
wands at the dirty dishes. Soon, they were sparkling clean.  
Serpert didn¹t notice. He was enjoying the scared looks on the visible  
boys¹ faces.  
Remus glanced around. ³But Professor, they¹re all clean already.²  
Serpert stared. After a pause, he said, ³Okay, come with me then.²  
The four boys followed him out of his room. James muttered to Sirius.  
³Follow them. I have an idea, I¹ll meet you in the common room, ok?²  
So he stayed behind and went back into the Potions room. He ran up to the  
desks and tilted them so the dishes fell off the desk. Some of the messy  
dishes broke, and others had whatever potion goop was on them dribble on to  
the floor.  
James smiled as he returned to the common room. This was going to get  
Serpert so pissed!  
Meanwhile, Serpert and the other boys entered the trophy room. ³Okay, then  
clean these,² Serpert said.  
Sirius used a cleaning charm again.  
³Um, what¹s there to clean?² Peter said. Serpert glared at him. ³They look  
polished already.²  
Remus winked at where he thought Sirius was.  
³Very well, let¹s go talk to Hagrid then.² Serpert decided, so they walked  
out onto the grounds. Now Sirius didn¹t feel as good, he had heard that  
detentions with Hagrid were normally wandering around the forest.  
³Ah, Serpert. You need Œem ter do a job?² Hagrid said. ³Well sorry, but the  
grounds seem fine. There are no problems. It¹s getting late, you should have  
Œem return to their dorms.²  
Serpert gave him a look of death, and said, ³Oh, all right, return to your  
ruddy dorms!²  
Remus and Peter paced up to the castle, while Serpert trudged slowly. Once  
Remus and Peter were out of suspicion range, Sirius threw a few snowballs at  
Serpert then quickly caught up to his friends.  
They sure got their revenge.  
  
Please Review! I will reply to some reviews in future chapters!  



	4. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: See chapter 1A/N: there may be weird symbols in the last chapter because I uploaded from a different computer. This isnÕt as funny, but more exciting than other chapters. Lots of a/nÕs in this chapter. Still enjoyable. What are you waiting for? Read? Review! -moi ^_^The MaraudersÕ Rivals - Chapter 4 - Secrets RevealedA year and a quarter later, it was spring.James was now good friends with Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Malfoy was also good friends with Snape, Mulciber, and Lockhart. Now James and Sirius were curious about why Remus disappeared each month. For the last few months they wanted to follow him, and now they were going to.Also, Malfoy and Snape discovered that Mulciber disappeared each month, too. (A/N: No, heÕs not a werewolf!)So James and Sirius hid under the invisibility cloak one night that Remus disappeared. Peter decided to stay behind, "What if heÕs dangerous? And the cloak best fits two people!"So he studied in the library while James and Sirius invisibly followed Remus. Mulciber also was doing his monthly disappearance too, on the same night. Malfoy and Snape were following him, and to protect themselves, they used a Soundless Curse from LuciusÕs list. Mulciber didnÕt notice them. He walked with Serpert to the empty Great Hall."Quick! Behind this wall so Serpert doesnÕt notice us!" Snape said, but nothing came out, so he just grabbed MalfoyÕs arm and pulled him.Serpert left the Great Hall, leaving Mulciber alone there. Malfoy and Snape entered.Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Lockhart looked out the window. Madam Pomfrey was leading Remus to a furious-looking tree with flailing branches. A second later, the branches stopped moving, and Remus was gone. Lockhart looked closer, then grabbed his Omnioculars. The tall grass by the tree swirled around on its own, though there was no wind. Madam Pomfrey looked kind of spooked. Then she shook it off and walked back to the castle.Under the Whomping Willow, Remus walked down the passage. Sirius stated to follow, but James held him back."You have to be quiet, Sirius! Madam Pomfrey almost discovered us! That tree looks lethal, this could be dangerous!""All right, all right," Sirius said. "IÕm just surprised Remus hasnÕt told us any of this." They continued down the passage after Remus.As Serpert passed by the library back to the Slytherin common room, he grumbled, "Why canÕt that poor wizard walk his ruddy self to the Great Hall? How inconvenient!"Peter, in the library, heard him, so he packed up his supplies and headed to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, Mulciber headed off to a side door and came to a painting of a bowl of fruit. He tickled the apple. Nothing happened. Then the banana. Nothing. Then the grapes. Nothing. Then the mango. NothingÉ"Which one was it?" he moaned. Malfoy and Snape followed him. Before they entered the corridor with the painting, though, Snape heard something, and said so.Once again, Malfoy didnÕt hear him, so Snape made hand signals. Malfoy nodded and followed Mulciber. Snape stayed behind and in the Great Hall. He posed next to the doors. Someone was coming.Remus reached the Shrieking Shack, still human. He looked out the window. The moon was behind clouds, and soon to come out. He then heard footsteps. Someone was coming. He stayed by the door.Sirius and James reached the shack. It had been a long walk. They threw the cloak down, it was making them hot."Phew, we made it." Sirius said while staring at the ground. Then he looked up and saw Remus glowering at him."I canÕt believe youÉ" he said. "Well, sorry, but youÐ""Why didnÕt you tell us about this place? ItÕs cool! It could be a secret meeting room!" James said."You guys need to leave," Remus peered out the window. "Now. IÕll explain everything later.Moonlight streamed into the room. Remus looked so angry, his hair seemed to stand up. It really was, and it was getting longer. Then Sirius saw what he meant, scooped up the cloak, grabbed JamesÕs arm, and ran like the wind. When Madam Pomfrey returned to the castle, Lockhart stopped looking out the window. Then when moonlight came into the room, he looked again. Using his Omnioculars, he could see clear to Hogsmeade. The newest building there, which he didnÕt really recognize, didnÕt look new at all. It was the battered old Shrieking Shack. As he looked through one of the windows, he saw the moonlight have a grand effect. It made the whole room glow. He recognized that glow. He never really wrestled a werewolf (A/N: you all should know that), but he had experienced that. He concluded that there was a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack. Peter entered the Great Hall and immediately had the full Body-Bind cast on him by Snape. Snape remained there to keep watch.Mulciber tickled the pear. It laughed, and the kitchen door opened. He entered and was greeted by a house-elf.Your dosage, sir!" it said. It gave Mulciber a goblet filled with a blood-red liquid. Mulciber drank it, and suddenly looked relaxed. "And can I have my Sunblocking Solution?"Here, sir!" the house-elf said, and gave Mulciber a large olive green flask."Oh yeah, can you serve all the things with garlic at the far end of the table from now on?""We will try to remember, sir! Good night!"Mulciber turned around and saw Malfoy, his mouth hanging wide open."Okay, what now?" Mulciber said.Malfoy opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. Mulciber thought it was pure shock, but it was the Soundless Curse. Malfoy removed it. "YouÕre a vampire. Why didnÕt you tell us? You drink blood monthly, you canÕt be in the sun without a solution, and you try to avoid garlic. ItÕs pretty simple, now, Vladimir." (A/N: MulciberÕs first name, revealed in Chapter 2 at the sorting). "All right, I admit it. Goodbye.""What do you mean, goodbye?""YouÕre not going to be my friend anymore cause I'm a vampire.""Nobody said that, dude.""Somebody will! IÕll probably unwillingly suck your blood.""We can find a solution," Malfoy said. "Even if itÕs in the restricted section. Come along now."They walked back into the Great Hall. Malfoy yelled out, "Severus, you wonÕt believe this! ItÕs unbelievable! Mulciber, heÕs a vaÐ"He was cut off by Snape, who said "SHUT UP!" and pointed to Peter. He was frozen on the ground, but still all ears. Snape would have been able to cut him off sooner if it werenÕt for him taking off the Soundless Curse. "LetÕs just go, ok?" Mulciber said. They kicked Peter back into the Entrance Hall and returned to their common room.James and Sirius ran up to the castle from the Shrieking shack, only to find Peter laying there. They healed him and returned him to the Gryffindor common room.James and Sirius told Peter all they found out. Peter told them what he heard from Malfoy about Mulciber. Finally, Remus returned after a while."Okay, what have you suspected?" he said."Your hair was growing longer," Sirius replied."You disappear every full moon," James said."You told them to leave," Peter added."YouÕre a werewolf," James concluded. (A/N: No surprise there!)Remus looked at them furtively, then broke into tears and dashed up to the dorms. James looked at the other two, all three with bewildered looks on their faces."Do you find a problem with that?" he queried."Sort of, but I bet thereÕs a solution!" Sirius said."LetÕs just leave it for tomorrow," Peter yawned. That made James and Sirius yawn, so they headed up to bed. That made the author yawn, so end of chapter.Read? Review! -moi 


	5. Plans for the Future

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, Voltora! And the other unsigned reviewer, I forgot your name! *sigh* yup. Well, this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, "Secrets Revealed". Read? Review!!! -moi ^_^Disclaimer: See chapter 1. ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥The Marauders' Rivals - Chapter 5 - Plans for the FutureThe next day, Remus tried to avoid James, Sirius, and Peter, but finally they cornered him. "We don't find anything wrong with you being a werewolf," James said."You're harmless on days with no full moon," Sirius added."Don't leave us!" Peter cried. "You're a great friend!""All right." Remus said. "It's so boring in the Shrieking Shack. I have no targets, so I bite and nip and scratch myself!""Ouch!" Sirius said."We could come with you..." Peter suggested."I'd bite you!" Remus said. "I just want some company! I wonder if some people aren't affected by it...""Time for another trip to the library..." groaned Sirius. "Good idea!" Remus said. "Thanks, Sirius!"They headed off to there. "I was just being sarcastic!" Sirius whined.Now Lockhart had found out that Mulciber was a vampire. Like Remus, Mulciber grieved about his friends' safety, but they then also decided to go to the library. "I have to drink leftover chicken blood, gross," he explained. "Human blood is much more nourishing." Snape could have sworn Mulciber was leering at the back of his neck."I'm only half vampire, anyway. My father was one. The only difference is that I need blood less often, I don't have sharp teeth, and I'm not dead. If you'll still be my friends, you can't donate me blood all the time, or you'll get faint," he explained. "I just want pure blood," he added coldly with a glazed look on his face.The Slytherins then reached the library. They were researching vampires and blood donating.The Gryffindors were there in the library, though the Slytherins didn't see them. They were researching werewolves, obviously."I already know most of this stuff from our unit in Defense!" James griped. "None of this helps!"Just across one bookshelf at the next table, Malfoy complained the exact same thing, except a little louder.The Gryffindors easily recognized the voice. They decided to push the shelf between them (labeled Dangerous Creatures) onto the Slytherins, both for that they Body-Binded Peter and that they hated them in general."Push...now!" Sirius said. The Gryffindors pushed and the shelf tilted onto the Slytherins. Malfoy and Mulciber wouldn't have been hit, but Snape pulled Lockhart just out of the way of being crushed. Mulciber chucked a medium-sized book at James. James picked a heavy encyclopedia to throw back, but Snape made the book explode like Lily's snowman's head did the past winter (A/N: Ch. 3) and pages flew all over the Gryffindors.That started a book fight, with curses and hexes behind the books like the snowball fight. Some other Gryffindors and Slytherins joined, and finally Madam Pince took control, took 50 points of both houses, and gace Snape a detention for exploding a valuable book."They ended up worse then us!" Sirius laughed as they were forced to leave the library. "But did you guys find any useful info?"The other three shook their heads."We need to get access to the restricted section." Sirius recommended."We could use the cloak." Peter added."Nope, last time I got into the restricted section with the Invisibility cloak, seven books started attacking me," James said. "Let's get permission from the Defense teacher, we just had a unit on werewolves, we can 'study further.'"The Slytherins left the library. "Did you find any good info?" Snape asked.Mulciber and Malfoy shook their heads."I did!" said Lockhart. "Sort of. Part of the 'Magical uses of Human Blood' book said many advanced potions involve protection from vampires, and controlling the amount of blood you have. We probably need to go to the Restricted section. But Professor Serpert will give us permission."Excellent!" Mulciber said. "Good job guys, we can ask him in class tomorrow!"The next day, the Slytherins had permission from Serpert and the Gryffindors had permission from the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to go to the restricted section.They came at the same time, but Madam Pince charmed the two groups so they wouldn't pull pranks on each other like the day before.The Gryffindors studied advances ways to protect themselves from dangerous creatures. "It says here garlic will ward off vampires." James thought he heard a gasp from a nearby table, but ignored it. "That won't help us.""In this book, it says that werewolves only bite humans," Remus said. "They don't affect animals, though. I'm surprised I didn't already know that.""Well, we're not animals, now are we?" Sirius jeered."We could be," Peter said softly. "Have you heard of animagi?""I think people are born as them," James said, "like McGonagall. Or was she? We haven't researched them...""It says here it's a potion, but a complicated one. I think I can find one," Peter said. He walked to near where the Slytherins were sitting. He didn't even throw them a cold glance, he just went to the shelf and started searching.Mulciber was the one who gasped when James said vampire. He thought the Gryffindors knew he was one for a second, but was relieved when James said "That won't help us."The Slytherins were researching blood-related potions."Blood thickening solution," Mulciber read."Blood increasing Potion," Lockhart read."Bleeding Balm. Ugh. No wonder they call it the restricted section!!" Snape exclaimed."It says here people often can successfully combine blood related potions," Malfoy said. "I wonder..." Snape said."We could combine Blood increasing Potion with Bleeding Balm," Mulciber said coldly (A/N: Doesn't he always?). "A mix that could make you guys bleed without losing any blood. Mmm, I can just taste that refreshing blood!""We could call it 'Blood Bearing Balm!'" Malfoy suggested."Sounds good, but complicated." Lockhart said. Snape and Malfoy looked at him. "Let's try it!"Back at the Gryffindor table: when Peter left, Sirius said, "Animagi? That's a little complicated!""We'll just have to see if there's anything easier..." Remus sighed. But they didn't find anything. The Animagus Potion was very complicated. It would take two years to make, and that was only a portion of the procedure. They would need to find a secret room to keep the potion undisturbed and undiscovered. It was the same for the Slytherins. It would take a while to make and mix both components, and they would too have to find a secret room. There was good news for the future for both sides, though. Malfoy's father was planning on buying him an invisibility cloak, and the Gryffindors were becoming nighttime explorers, finding shortcuts and passageways (A/N: Soon to make the Marauders' Map!!!). With their friends' secrets now told, they were more free.¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥A/N: Yup. There will (hopefully) be more pranks in the next chapter. Unless you like it this way. Any submitted created characters will probably be involved!!! R/R! See you all next time! moi ^_^ 


	6. Plans for the Future HTML VERSION

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, Voltora

**A/N**: Thank you for reviewing, Voltora! And the other unsigned reviewer, I forgot your name! *sigh* yup. Well, this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, "Secrets Revealed". Read? Review!!! -moi^_^

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1. 

* * * * * * * * * *

The Marauders' Rivals - Chapter 5 - Plans for the Future

The next day, Remus tried to avoid James, Sirius, and Peter, but finally they cornered him. 

"We don't find anything wrong with you being a werewolf," James said.

"You're harmless on days with no full moon," Sirius added.

"Don't leave us!" Peter cried. "You're a great friend!"

"All right." Remus said. "It's so boring in the Shrieking Shack. I have no targets, so I bite and nip and scratch myself!"

"Ouch!" Sirius said.

"We could come with you..." Peter suggested.

"I'd bite you!" Remus said. "I just want some company! I wonder if some people aren't affected by it..."

"Time for another trip to the library..." groaned Sirius. 

"Good idea!" Remus said. "Thanks, Sirius!"

They headed off to there. "I was just being sarcastic!" Sirius whined.

Now Lockhart had found out that Mulciber was a vampire.Like Remus, Mulciber grieved about his friends' safety, but they then also decided to go to the library. 

"I have to drink leftover chicken blood, gross," he explained. "Human blood is much more nourishing." Snape could have sworn Mulciber was leering at the back of his neck.

"I'm only half vampire, anyway. My father was one. The only difference is that I need blood less often, I don't have sharp teeth,and I'm not dead. If you'll still be my friends,you can't donate me blood all the time, or you'll get faint," he explained."I just want pure blood," he added coldly with a glazed look on his face.

The Slytherins then reached the library. They were researching vampires and blood donating.

The Gryffindors were there in the library, though the Slytherins didn't see them. They were researching werewolves, obviously.

"I already know most of this stuff from our unit in Defense!" James griped. "None of this helps!"

Just across one bookshelf at the next table, Malfoy complained the exact same thing, except a little louder.

The Gryffindors easily recognized the voice. They decided to push the shelf between them (labeled Dangerous Creatures) onto the Slytherins, both for that they Body-Binded Peter and that they hated them in general.

"Push...now!" Sirius said. The Gryffindors pushed and the shelf tilted onto the Slytherins. Malfoy and Mulciber wouldn't have been hit, but Snape pulled Lockhart just out of the way of being crushed. 

Mulciber chucked a medium-sized book at James. James picked a heavy encyclopedia to throw back, but Snape made the book explode like Lily's snowman's head did the past winter 

(A/N: Ch. 3) and pages flew all over the Gryffindors.

That started a book fight, with curses and hexes behind the books like the snowball fight. Some other Gryffindors and Slytherins joined, and finally Madam Pince took control, took 50 points of both houses, and gace Snape a detention for 

exploding a valuable book.

"They ended up worse then us!" Sirius laughed as they were forced to leave the library. "But did you guys find any useful info?"

The other three shook their heads.

"We need to get access to the restricted section." Sirius recommended.

"We could use the cloak." Peter added.

"Nope, last time I got into the restricted section with the Invisibility cloak, seven books started attacking me," James said. "Let's get permission from the Defense teacher, we just had a unit on werewolves, we can 'study further.'"

The Slytherins left the library. "Did you find any good info?" Snape asked.

Mulciber and Malfoy shook their heads.

"I did!" said Lockhart. "Sort of. Part of the 'Magical uses of Human Blood' book said many advanced potions involve protection from vampires, and controlling the amount of blood you have. We probably need to go to the Restricted section. But Professor Serpert will give us permission.

"Excellent!" Mulciber said. "Good job guys, we can ask him in class tomorrow!"

The next day, the Slytherins had permission from Serpert and the Gryffindors had permission from the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to go to the restricted section.

They came at the same time, but Madam Pince charmed the two groups so they wouldn't pull pranks on each other like the day before.

The Gryffindors studied advances ways to protect themselves from dangerous creatures.

"It says here garlic will ward off vampires." James thought he heard a gasp from a nearby table, but ignored it. "That won't help us."

"In this book, it says that werewolves only bite humans," Remus said. "They don't affect animals, though. I'm surprised I didn't already know that."

"Well, we're not animals, now are we?" Sirius jeered.

"We could be," Peter said softly. "Have you heard of animagi?"

"I think people are born as them," James said, "like McGonagall. Or was she? We haven't researched them..."

"It says here it's a potion, but a complicated one. I think I can find one," Peter said. He walked to near where the Slytherins were sitting. He didn't even throw them a cold glance, he just went to the shelf and started searching.

Mulciber was the one who gasped when James said vampire. He thought the Gryffindors knew he was one for a second, but was relieved when James said "That won't help us."

The Slytherins were researching blood-related potions.

"Blood thickening solution," Mulciber read.

"Blood increasing Potion," Lockhart read.

"Bleeding Balm. Ugh. No wonder they call it the restricted section!!" Snape exclaimed.

"It says here people often can successfully combine blood related potions," Malfoy said. 

"I wonder..." Snape said.

"We could combine Blood increasing Potion with Bleeding Balm," Mulciber said coldly (A/N: Doesn't he always?). "A mix that could make you guys bleed without losing any blood. Mmm, I can just taste that refreshing blood!"

"We could call it 'Blood Bearing Balm!'" Malfoy suggested.

"Sounds good, but complicated." Lockhart said. Snape and Malfoy looked at him. "Let's try it!"

Back at the Gryffindor table: when Peter left, Sirius said, "Animagi? That's a little complicated!"

"We'll just have to see if there's anything easier..." Remus sighed. 

But they didn't find anything. The Animagus Potion was very complicated. It would take two years to make, and that was only a portion of the procedure. They would need to find a secret room to keep the potion undisturbed and undiscovered. 

It was the same for the Slytherins. It would take a while to make and mix both components, and they would too have to find a secret room. 

There was good news for the future for both sides, though. Malfoy's father was planning on buying him an invisibility cloak, and the Gryffindors were becoming nighttime explorers, finding shortcuts and passageways (A/N: Soon to make the Marauders' Map!!!). With their friends' secrets now told, they were more free.

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Yup. There will (hopefully) be more pranks in the next chapter. Unless you like it this way. Any submitted created characters will probably be involved!!! 

R/R! See you all next time! moi ^_^


End file.
